1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device including a light-emitting element and a phosphor layer that surrounds the light-emitting element, and also relates to a method of manufacturing a lighting device including a light-emitting element and a phosphor layer that surrounds the light-emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is laid open to the public that a light-emitting diode includes a light-emitting element, a circuit substrate on that the light-emitting element is mounted, a sealing resin that seals the light-emitting element on the circuit substrate, and a frame including a phosphor and disposed to surround the sealing resin (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-45248). Also, this Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication discloses that the light-emitting diode includes a reflecting sheet disposed on an upper surface of the sealing resin.
Regarding a reflecting sheet, there is another application publication, which also discloses a reflecting layer made of a metallic layer and disposed on an upper surface of the sealing resin (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-304041).
In addition, it is laid open to the public that a semiconductor light-emitting device includes a semiconductor light-emitting element, a submount to place the semiconductor light-emitting element thereon, a sealant to seal the semiconductor light-emitting element over the submount, and a reflective layer provided on a side surface of the sealant, provided that a light-emitting surface of the sealant is an upper surface (For reference, see International Patent Publication No. WO 2009/066430). Also, it is disclosed that the semiconductor light-emitting element of the semiconductor light-emitting device is coated with a phosphor layer. This International Patent Publication also discloses a method of manufacturing the semiconductor light-emitting device.
Furthermore, it is laid open to the public that a method for manufacturing light emitting diode devices with molded reflection frames collectively (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-368281).